World Wide Suicide
by 1000Staples
Summary: It's WWIII, and it's if you aren't with America, you're against it. Ivan has to stop Alfred before anyone else dies in the name of war. No one loves a try hard Hero. Nothing is sacred and No one is innocent.
1. So Pure in Thought and Word and Deed

**Warnings:** Angst, death, homosexuality, war, nukes, death, vaguely anti-American (I don't mean it.) DEATH, ANGST.

**A/N:** I'd grab some tissues for this part, I cried while writing it, but then, I'm soppy. And thanks to Kayleigh for being my beta.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya does.

"Did I stop him?" came a tired voice, a voice that was tired of living, the voice of a brave man disappearing forever.

"Yes, Arthur, you stopped him from destroying Asia." Francis smiled softly, knowing England was dying. Not just Arthur either; the bodies of brave men, women and children who'd all held hands and died together.

"They owe me." coughed Arthur coughing, more blood splattered out his mouth. His entire uniform was stained red, his blond hair tainted with the thick-crimson liquid. "Are we still...in Stonehenge?" he asked gripping Francis' shirt and pulling him towards him for comfort.

"I...yes..." Francis nodded.

"That curse will-," Arthur gave a violent shake. Francis pulled the Englishman closer to him. "-will stop pretty much everything he tries to send over here. You're all safe. What's left of you anyway." He'd started to cry though he tried not to show it.

Francis had too. He'd forgotten how many countries and people America had killed, how many cultures were forever gone, how many races were completely wiped out.

Turkey and Greece had been the first to go, then the Baltic states, Austria, Hungary and Belarus and Ukraine had been an unlikely team and bravest. Canada and Cuba hadn't even done anything, all of the middle-east, South America and Africa...

It was only China, Japan, Korea was barely alive, Russia, both of the Italys, Germany and Prussia and finally France. Francis didn't even have a home any more. Neither did Romano, Veneziano, Ludwig and Gilbert. France was just a wasteland, like everywhere else America had touched. It was lucky Ivan was so kind to let the few survivors live in Russia as guests.

Which is why Francis wondered why Stonehenge was still standing.

"You know...not even I know why this is here?" Arthur smiled his hand – covered in clotted blood – touched Francis' cheek. "Though...it's still here… Tell Ivan that Alfred will be heading for what is left of here, won't you? Also tell him to destroy Stonehenge, leave nothing of Britain. Nothing" he started to shake and cough more violently.

"...Nothing?"

"...Just one thing, keep it alive." Arthur smiled, his tears flowing freely now.

"What's that?" Francis bit his lip, fighting back tears. For he knew once he started to cry, he'd never stop. He pulled Arthur very close, so the Englishman wouldn't have to struggle to talk loudly.

"Don't let people forget me, if...no...When we win, when we stop Alfred, let children read about the brave sacrifice the people of the United Kingdom made. How freely they smiled as said 'Of course, we don't matter that much anyway' how happily we acted as we walked into this knowing none of us would live. When really we were scared, so scared as we held hands. How we forgot where we came from, our race, colour, religion and class. Let children remember how fucking awesome we were. How fucking British we were." Arthur muttered placing a bloodied hand on Francis' cheek. "I'm also sorry for every ugly, evil and bad thing I've ever done and...That I love you."

Francis really was crying now, "A-Arthur...that was the most...oh Arthur!" he sobbed into the Englishman's jacket. He felt Arthur's warm mouth connect with his in a kiss. He tasted of Earl grey, gravy, bitter alcohol...and the metallic tang of blood. This kiss should have lasted forever.

But it didn't. The warmth from Arthur's body slowly went away. His eyelids stopped fluttering. He stopped shaking, and his heartbeat slowed to a stop.

Francis pulled away from Arthur and laid him neatly on the hard earth.

"How precious." Came the wicked voice of a changed man.

"...Alfred..." muttered Francis sobbing, not even turning to look at the younger man. "What happened to you?" he hiccupped through tears.

He heard the gun click.

"I stopped trying to be the Hero." Alfred replied coldly.

Francis raised his arms, "Are you going to kill me?"

"Depends. Are you a good guy...or a bad guy?" Francis could see Alfred giving a sly smirk not like the old sweet goofy American he once was.

"Good guy."

"Shame,"

BANG.

To be continued.


	2. Bite the Lip Just Forget the Bleeding

**Warnings:** Angst, death, homosexuality, war, nukes, death, vaguely anti-American (I don't mean it.) DEATH, ANGST.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya does.

That gunshot had belonged not to Alfred's gun, but to _Ludwig's._

"Too slow. You can become a monster, you can walk the walk and talk the talk. But that was always your problem Alfred, you talk too much." Ludwig hissed as Alfred grabbed his shoulder where the bullet had landed.

Francis looked up to see Ludwig and Veneziano. The German had his gun pointed squarely at the American's back.

"...Guys..." Francis muttered hoarsely, looking at his saviours.

"Francis, Arthur has given you orders, yes?" Ludwig called over Alfred's shaking body, who was in complete shock at being outsmarted. And being shot.

"I've...to head back to Ivan and tell him to destroy what's left of here." Francis got to his feet, his legs were like jelly.

There was a pause.

"Is this Stonehenge?" Ludwig finally asked semi amused, semi shocked. He looked around quickly.

"Yeah..." Francis nodded picking up Arthur's gun and starting to run off.

"What's left of Veneziano's and Romano's troops will sail you back to Ivan's house. If I don't come back, …don't come looking for me." Ludwig called after Francis, "Veneziano will take you." he added just at the Italian caught up the blond.

The two ran, until they got tired of running. They slowed to jogging, then started to run again because they heard a gunshot and the adrenaline kicked in. But after a while, the two of them just started to trudge along the dry-waste land that was once Wiltshire or Salisbury. Wasteland is Wasteland.

"I'm useless, aren't I?" Veneziano sighed after an eternity of silence.

Francis didn't answer straight away, "I wouldn't say useless just...," he searched for a word "Just not...a war type. Like me. We excel in art, fashion and food and..."

"Fail at war?"

"Yes. We're useless failures." Francis gave a heavy sigh which the Italian shared with him.

The two stayed silent until the finally reached the coast where ships waited for them, as well as two of there allies. Romano and the country formerly known as Prussia; Gilbert.

Romano gave Francis a comforting pat on the back as the boarded the ship; it was a gesture that seemed to say _'I've lost someone I love too.'_ But then, that's war for you.

As they started to sail away from the wasteland that was once Great Britain, they realised one was missing.

"Where's...Veneziano?" Francis croaked looking at Romano and Gilbert.

"...Little Brother said he was going to see...that stupid potato-head." Romano took a shaky intake of breath suppressing tears, "He said he knew he wouldn't come back." the Italian sighed, and as the three countries sailed away, they spotted Veneziano waving them off into the distance.

BANG!

A bullet had JUST missed Ludwig as he dove behind one of the large rocks that had once marked Stonehenge. He hadn't been fighting with Alfred that long. The American did not mess around, Ludwig knew he wouldn't. Alfred was young, but he was one powerful adversary. It didn't help he was very good at taunting.

CRUNCH – Sound of Alfred's boot on the dirt.

KA-CHIK – The sound of Alfred loading his rifle. His revolver must have ran out of bullets.

"Come on Ludwig, we both know how you can really can fight~" Came the American's taunts. "You almost won all those years ago, if I hadn't helped. My, if you'd succeeded, what a different horrible place the world would be with everyone dead..." There was a pause before Alfred laugh maniacally, "WHOOPS! Guess I undid aaaaaaaall my hard work!" cackled Alfred, "How does it feel Ludwig? Do you still wake up screaming with the all the memories of the people who died in the name of your glorious co-"

BANG – Alfred dropped to his knees, the rifle discarded as he felt his bleeding stomach.

"Don't you EVER bring that up, EVER." Growled Ludwig, "You've no idea what we went through, it doesn't justify what we did...but we...we..." The German's eyes filled up with tears "I just wanted my people to be happy. You even stuck up for me back then...you were so different back then." Ludwig's ever-present frown deepened.

KKUUURGH

Alfred had just sunk a flick knife into the German's leg above his boot. He then pulled it and then jammed it in again and again and again, until Ludwig buckled over. Then the knife went in his back repeatedly.

During this, Alfred was completely silent, Ludwig grunted every now and then, but he wouldn't scream. He wouldn't. Even when Alfred dug the knife in deep and twisted it. He was suddenly flipped over.

"Eurgh," mumbled Germany in pain, Alfred was pissed.

"Scream." He demanded staring into Ludwig's cold eyes. When he didn't react, Alfred jammed the knife in Ludwig's stomach and dragged it down , tearing through Ludwig's stomach. That time, the German screamed.

Alfred stood up, blood still spilling from his own torso, the flow had slowed down though, and the American wasn't covered in as much blood as Ludwig, who could feel his pulse slowing.

Alfred picked up his rifle and pointed it at the German, It's okay, I'll put you out of your misery. Everything will just stop." The blond's face split into a sadistic Grin.

Ludwig closed his eyes, waiting for death.

BANG

THUMP

But death didn't come.

"Germany..." whimpered a soft voice. Ludwig opened his eyes to see Veneziano lying next to him, blood pouring from his chest.

America laughed loudly, "Like two Love-birds that died from starvation in their cage together! You two are so cute!"

"Why Veneziano...?"

"Because...I love Ludwig." Smiled the Italian, his warm brown eyes open and looking into The German's Cold blue ones.

"I have always loved you." Ludwig gave a sad smile back, "Since I first saw you, I was scared when we met again, and everything came coming back...I have and always will love you. I never forgot. Not ever."

"I knew you'd come back." Sniffed Veneziano holding Ludwig's hand gently. "Holy Roman Empire," The Italian shuffled over and kissed Ludwig lovingly before resting his head on the German's shoulder. They both closed there eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

"Touching. Hurry up and die already." scowled Alfred pointing his rifle and loading it.

BANG BANG.

And this time, the bullets did belong to Alfred's gun. No Heroes here.


	3. And the Violence Caused Such Silence

**Warnings:** Angst, Evil!America, Rape, Character Death and war.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

**AN:** Also very sorry for the slow updates, I'm very lazy and a slacker by nature.

It was cold up here, when the sea had started to rise they'd had to build up, higher and higher. Japan was no longer the land of the rising sun, it was the empire in the sky. Kiku couldn't decide whether it was the sort of sub-plot you'd find in a mecha-anime or a really high-budget sci-fi movie.

Kiku had once again returned to seclusion, something he'd never thought he'd go back too. But not because he didn't want to talk to others, but now because others actually scared him. The war had been going on so long, it'd felt like a century (In fact it had only been a few decades) since Alfred had slaughtered his friends, his family...since Arthur had sacrificed himself in vain to save Asia from a mass bombing... but Alfred had simply travelled personally to each country...he missed his family, he was all alone now, apart from China...yes...Yao had survived, or been spared.

In fact Yao had been trying very hard to build new nations and fix the climate, get Gilbert, Francis, and Romano independent from Ivan. Had of course fighting with all his power against Alfred's psychotic rage.

So he rarely visited Kiku, but then, they weren't the most talkative of visits.

Kiku didn't talk any more.

Click~

He lifted his dark eyes towards the door, at which a weary Yao stood, but still he smiled and sat down opposite to him and started to talk.

"How are you feeling today, aru?" he asked, Kiku tilted his head and smiled back, "I see...well...Francis and Romano aren't feeling well, I think it's because their people are getting ill and dying...Gilbert's fine...which is a mystery as..." Yao trailed off, "The fight is going slightly better, Ivan says he's fully backing my army now and we took out a whole force of American troops." Yao perked up trying to give some better news, but Kiku started to whimper.

"Took out? As if you act like killing the brainwashed masses is a good thing." Kiku croaked hoarsely, before falling silent again.

Yao looked shocked that Kiku had talked He was even more shocked at what he'd said. "...I see...I...shouldn't of said that...I apologise." Yao hung his head, "But...please talk again." he added quietly, getting closer, he opened his arms wide and hugged Kiku, who didn't resist.

"Yao...I wish you'd...not talk about the outside world in such a way, each time you visit it's always just bad news. It makes me scared. You should visit more often too. I get lonely, I know that...we haven't always been on the best of terms." Kiku understated hugging Yao back, "But I only have you left now." Kiku held tight, "You're visits should be longer too." he lowered his voice and spread his fingers across Yao's back.

Yao pushed Kiku away gently, he chose to ignore his little brother's advances, "I'll stay for tonight then, but I have to leave early in the morning." he promised. The two went to talking, about everything before the floods, before the war, before the death, before America's warning and before even then.

But it didn't last long, "I wish sometimes...that we had listened to him. Maybe then this wouldn't of happened." Kiku stated knitting his fingers together. "Maybe He wouldn't of went insane"

"Maybe he hasn't went insane. Maybe he knows what he's doing." Yao replied darkly, "Which might be worse than if he's insane because that means he's got a plan."

"Insane men can have plans" Kiku reasoned "Also...Alfred wasn't like that, everything he did he always did it for his people. What he's doing now doesn't make sense, there's no possible explanation except...madness."

Yao agreed with a nod before yawning, the two agreed that it was time for bed, Kiku unrolled a futon for his guest before tucking himself in for bed. He hoped for a dreamless sleep, but Kiku knew it was stupid to hope. But it was even more stupid to even dare to dream.

_It was warm, pleasantly so, the wind softly teased the grass and poppies. They were lots of poppies. Kiku could feel the soft plant life under his bare feet, and to his delight they were lots of friendly little bunnies, kittens, and puppies. He knelt down in the sea of red flowers and picked up a rather docile and friendly rabbit._

"_Enjoying yourself Japan?" came a familiar voice, but in an uncharacteristically perky tone, the English nation sat beside Kiku and fawned over the various cute critters with him. _

_Kiku sighed "You're dead." he stated sternly at Arthur._

_The Englishman shrugged and smiled, "This is a dream." he pointed out standing up and dusting the dirt of his white cloak, "It's nice here, don't you think? What will yours look like?"_

"_My what?" Kiku replied._

_England paused, "Oh that's right, you don't know yet..." he sighed and smiled, "It's doesn't hurt you know. Well it does, but then it stops, you stop being cold and it becomes warm. Russia will like that won't he? Being warm. But I'm not saying give up! Because...that ungrateful brat can't just stop being the hero!" the blond nation paused, "I guess none of this makes any sense. Actually...but we felt bad about you."_

"_We?"_

"_Yes...it'll all make sense, I'm not really allowed to tell you much of anything until you know..." Arthur began to ramble on and it began to grow cold and fade out...darker...darker..._

"KYAAAAAAARRRGGGH KIKU HEL-" Yao's screams.

Kkkurrrgh – the sound of tape?

"Shut up, Oh stop crying China, you're distracting me." America's voice. No time was wasted. Kiku grabbed his Wakizashi (A Katana was just to big to fight with indoors) and his pistol, hid in a darkened corner and tried to stay as calm as possible. A few silent tense moments passed, the bedroom door slid open and a wheelchair flew in, skidded and smashed against the wall. The occupant of the chair was a terrified China who had be duck taped to the chair and gagged. He spotted Kiku and his eyes grew wide. The Japanese nation shushed him.

America made his way into the room, a smirk across his features. "Oh Japan, hiding in the dark won't save you now." Alfred grinned turning his head and looking directly at Kiku, "Go on, shoot me." he took a step closer...closer...closer, he grabbed Kiku's wrist and guided the gun to his own chest, "One shot. That's all it'll take, you've looked people in the eye and then killed them haven't you?"

Kiku wanted to. He really wanted to, but he was frozen...he couldn't move...

America let out deep guttural laughter that shook the room. He tore the pistol and sword from Japan's hands, "Kiku," he purred sinisterly in the smaller nation's ear as he grabbed a handful of dark hair and threw him to the floor in the middle of the room, "You make this too easy."

"Alfred-san...please..." Kiku shivered at the chilling predatory look in America's eyes, "Don't look at me like that." he pleaded politely.

Alfred grinned and placed his foot on Kiku's chest and pushed him down, so gentle it felt even more sinister than anything forceful could of. "Hmm, I hope you scream and beg me to stop with that look in your eyes." he turned to China, "Don't you dare look away either, I want you to see me do the things to your little brother you never had the balls to do." He stood over Japan. "If you look away I'll just kill Kiku. And-" he looked down at Japan, "You run away or resist, I'll kill you both. And then have my way with you. And I really don't want to fuck a dead body. I've got standards." He grinned and unzipped his pants, freeing himself from the constraints of his trousers. "Now. Suck it." He dropped to his knees so Kiku wouldn't have to get up.

Kiku didn't want to...he'd rather be killed or kill himself than doing anything for America, but Alfred just grunted and grabbed Kiku's hair and forced his cock into the smaller nation's mouth. He started to thrust his hips roughly, Japan gagged every now and then as Alfred's cock hit the back of his throat, but he wouldn't react.

Yao was sobbing now, he couldn't intervene or fight, all he could do was sit and watch.

Alfred pulled away and pushed Kiku down to the floor hard, "YOU THINK YOU'RE FUCKING FUNNY?" He yelled smacking Japan across the face, "Fuck it." he growled wrenching Kiku's legs apart roughly and dragged his yukata open, "Ready Sweetheart?" he smiled with fake sweetness as he softly ran his hand down Japan's cheek, who kept stoic.

It had hurt when America had tore into him almost ripping him in half. It had hurt so much, it hurt when America laughed, "Oh you're bleeding! Cute, almost like you've never done it before!"It hurt as Yao's sobs grew louder. It hurt when America had climaxed and then smashed Kiku's head on the floor. It had hurt so much. But he never cried, or screamed, or sobbed, or begged.

America stood up and gave a smirk, as if he'd won, but then he scowled as he saw Kiku's smiling face.

"I forgive you, America-san," Kiku smiled weakly, "I almost pity you. Because you know what?" he sat up, it hurt. He reached for his sword, "You won't win." he beamed as he drove the blade into his chest.

It didn't hurt anymore.


End file.
